nfrealmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Notepad
Notepad is the eighth track on NF's first studio album Mansion. Audio Lyrics You and I we've been through a lot together And I look back and I just uh, I appreciate all the times that we had together, you know? I remember just going down in my room and You know down, and trying to deal with some things And you have always been there for that Always, just me and you You and I've been best friends, ever since I was a young kid Everything we did, where has time went? Got a lot of years coming up ahead of us And ever since we met I knew we'd get somewhere But the fact is I ain't really, I ain't really know when I ain't really know how we'd do, but I can feel the goose bumps my skin writing Now I've been waiting for the moment You and I can make it happen Lot of people think we ain't gonna make it rapping I ain't got a problem with em though, they don't even matter We ain't looking for the people tryna say that we the baddest No I never liked that, came a long way, never did it for the money We ever make it big, I'ma give it to the family, looking back now everything is looking funny You and I in the room writing, up late when the mood strikes us We don't care if they do like us Writing songs for the haters we ain't even got yet Freestyling somebody turn the mic up Talking bout things we don't really understand Talking bout things we don't really comprehend Me and you tryna get it, we ain't quitting till the end Now I'm standing on stage tryna give it to the fans, yah We took that karaoke machine from my room And ah, we put it up to my CD player and played instrumentals Man we've come a long way A long way I made a lot of mistakes You've been there for the whole thing Help me with the drama Rapping in the car outside daily We don’t care if it’s the winter We don’t care if its the summer I remember writing raps with the curse words I just wanna hear it It seems like everybody does it Did it for awhile wasn't into all the cussin' Trying to find who I was Being everything I wasn't Real life yeah Gotta lot of anger You know where I'm at Put it all of it in the pages And wrote it into raps, said that we could be amazing, if I give us a chance Now im lookin round like yeah, look at where we at? Look at where we at now, we ain't made it yet but they can here us in the background comin' Some are gonna hate it, some are gonna love it I'ma put it in his hands and let God do the judging, yah! Remember me and you always had you in the backpack Took you into school writing on you like its nuthin' a lot of people in the room See me scribble on a page but they ain't got a clue, naw they ain't got a clue We're here to begin it hoping someday you and I can say We made it and we did it You ain't nuthin but a notepad to me, Who am I kiddin? I'm just runnin out of space I'll be back in a minute Turn the page homie You know what’s crazy is This just started as something that was an escape for us You know And now I look around and, there’s a lot of people going Through the same things that we've been through Now this music we write is actually making an impact it’s crazy NF real music